This disclosure relates generally to medical devices, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes that compress and decompress data acquired by medical devices that is descriptive of patient activity.
Conventional medical devices generate a large volume of data descriptive of patient activity. Examples of this data include electrocardiogram (ECG) data, electroencephalogram (EEG) data, heart sounds data, heartrate data, respiration data, blood oxygen level data, body temperature data, patient location data, patient orientation data, and other patient data. The transmission and storage of this patient data can consume substantial computing resources. For example, 24 hours of 12 lead ECG data can consume as much as 1 to 2 gigabytes.